


Spirit's and Roasted Vegetables

by Sefton (Sonnybcm)



Series: Charmer Lore [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Card lore, Elemental Charmers, Gen, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Shorts, Slice of Life, Yu-Gi-Oh - Freeform, Yu-gi-oh card lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnybcm/pseuds/Sefton
Summary: A quick look at the simple life of two Charmers tending to a garden and talking about their spirit familiars while getting ready for dinner. A simple life is never as simple or easy as one would want when magic and spirits are involved, but it can certainly still be a good one.
Series: Charmer Lore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092263





	Spirit's and Roasted Vegetables

“I - said - slow - down!”

The speed at which earth and being tossed and overturned was blinding, quickly followed by a large assortment of turnips, potatoes, carrots and other such roots being flung off the earth. Dodging the many piles of mud and dirt being throw into the air while still catching the tossed vegetables into a basket was an exercise in agility and awareness that Aussa did not want to engage that morning, but her familiar was seemingly unable to do anything in a way that wasn’t 100% “go fast”.

The garden area was a mess, the carefully made rows of tiled earth made for planting were long gone under the assault of the underground menace. The marmot-like Archfiend had burrowed into the earth at the beginning of the rows, and the only indication of where the creature was, aside from following the trail of destruction left in its wake, was the rapidly-moving mound of earth tearing through the garden, expertly removing all the ripe roots and throwing them in the air so that Aussa could catch them. 

“Marmot, will you pleas-- ack!” Aussa spit as particles of moist dirt entered her mouth. The moment of lapse led her to being hit on the head with a flying parsnip, which bounced off and went sailing into the air. Catching the opportunity, a gout of flame came from behind towards the tuber, roasting it in a moment but also just barely missing the tip of Aussa’s staff, causing the earth charmer to yelp and stumble in surprise. Lightning fast, a great flaming fox came at full trot, jumping over the garden fence, and snatched the parsnip out of the air before bolting away. A few seconds after a shouting Hiita came running after her familiar, jumping over the fence in much the same way the fox had.

“Get your flaming furry butt back here Inari! We’re not done fixing the-- ack!” The fire charmer tripped as a big pellet of dirt hit her on the side of the head courtesy of the ferocious digging, just as Aussa, struggling to keep her balance, staggered back straight into Hiita’s direction. The two charmers collided and went down into a mess of dirt and vegetables. By the time they got back up, Inari Fire had found a quiet spot on the far side of the farm and was working on the roasted parsnip while Marmot had already overturned everything that could possibly be ripe from the garden, and had claimed five carrots and a potato as its payment. It sat on a stump near Inari, munching away at its prizes lightning fast. The two grounded charmers meanwhile were busy getting back to their feet.

“Ack...What a mess! How did you two turn picking vegetables into so much chaos?” asked Hiita, slapping away loose dirt from her hair and clothes. 

“Marmot’s a little overzealous,” Aussa said with a sigh, starting to pick up the fallen tuber that had been lost on the fall. “I guess he’s just got too much energy? What about Inari, what’s with him just spitting fire so close to the garden?”

“That fiery dunce got hungry and decided to just ditch work to get a snack! If he’s enough of an idiot to just ditch me halfway I don’t think he cares much about rules. I’m going to kick his tail later today,” Hiita threatened, glaring embers at the fox spirit. After a moment, she groaned, and started helping Aussa. “Still, he’s a fire spirit, no wonder he’s got too much energy. But what about your little ball of destruction? You said you were working on getting him to slow down a little.”

“hm…” Aussa looked away for a moment, shooting a side-glanced at her familiar. “Well, uh….He is an archfiend so it’s a little harder than any other regular earth spirits….He’s just got this mischievous streak that just goes all out and it’s hard to control without using force…”

“Aussa,” Hiita cocked an eyebrow up, absolutely deadpan. “Come on. He’s a marmot with wings. He’s probably just eating too many sugary beets.”

“He’s an earth spirit elevated by fiendish power!” Aussa protested, pushing her glasses up to hide her blush. “H-he’s just, uh, small! He grows slower than the others! But when we sychronize I can feel a lot of power! Just you give him a few years, we’ll overturn entire mountains!”

“As long as he stops overturning all our food,” Hiita started walking about, throwing the earth charmer the remaining vegetables whenever she came across one of them. Inari Fire trotted near Hiita, sniffing at the large potato that she was holding, but whimpered at the fiery glare that the charmer shot it. Without a word of input from the fire charmer, Inari Fire burst into flames and diminished into a floating fireball with a diminute foxtail sticking out of one side, floating quietly behind Hiita.

“...Well, aren’t you just super cute?” Hiita said in a softer tone after a moment. The foxfire wagged its tail. Aussa giggled.

“Will Wynn and Eria be back before nightfall?” Aussa asked, taking the now-full basket off to the side and kneeling to pick up her staff. 

“Who knows? They’re so easy going that it could be a while. Let’s not wait for them and just roast these bad boys up early, I’m already starving,” Hiita said. “Need help re-fertilizing this place now that the harvest is ready?”

“Might as well, yes. If we do it now it will give the earth time to heal and absorb the nutrients properly. Marmot, come over here, boy.”

At the call, Marmot Archfiend opened his wings, chattering happily as it flew towards Aussa. 

“Go slower next time, you little troublemaker,” reprimanded Aussa as she handed Marmot a large acorn. “Alright. Hiita, do you thing.”

“Kurenai!”

With a twirl of Hiita’s staff, a gout of flash fire permeated the surface of the soil. Loose leaves and old roots were incinerated in a moment, as well as bits and pieces of wood and the fur of small animals that had been left in the earth. They were burned to a specific heat until the ground was covered in a film of soft, gray ash that was fine as powder. Her job done, Hiita turned to Aussa as the earth charmer whispered “Kurogane”. The crystal tip of Aussa’s staff started to glow, and under her command, the earth softly revolved and turned into itself, dragging the ashes deep within. The loose earth, spread chaotically until then, organized itself into neat, nice rows that would be ready to receive the next batch of seeds when the time was right. When they were done, it was as if the garden had never suffered the tiny wrath of the marmot familiar.

“So, which ones do we make today? I’m feeling potatoes,” Aussa asked as she bent over to pick up the basket of vegetables and bring it inside.

“Honeyed carrots, potatoes and rabbit stew!” Hiita said immediately, rubbing her hands together in excitement, following Aussa towards their shared home.


End file.
